Prom
by fool4luv
Summary: Quincest/TnS...It's prom night, and everything seems to be perfect. until Sara's boyfriend shows his true colors. Does Tegan save the day? Will Sara accept a confession that her sister admits to her? Only one way to find out...


I looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes wondering over my wardrobe. I was dawned in a simple blue dress shirt, black dress pants and dress shoes. I fixed my hair so that my bangs parted to the left. "Tegan! Come on down before your sister gets done!" My mother yelled up at me from downstairs. I bit my labret piercing and put on black aviators. "Coming!" I yelled back.

I ran out of the room and went down the steps, two at a time. Mom was waiting down at the base, camera in hand. I smiled at her and posed, holding up the peace sign. She just rolled her eyes and took the picture. "Why am I down here?" I asked, "While Sara is still in her room, getting ready?" Mom just looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What?" I asked, not getting what mom was saying. She just shook her head, "Tegan, this is Sara's first boyfriend. Not to mention that it's also prom." Mom said, "She just wants it to be perfect."

I rolled my eyes and went to sit on our old, worn couch. A few moments later, Thomas Carter arrived...my sister's boyfriend. Oh, how I envied Thomas Carter. Oh, I bet your a bit confused. Well, first of all, my name is Tegan Quin. I'm an out and proud lesbian, even if that does mean I get bullied here and there at school. I don't really care, it's usually just name calling and writing me nasty letters and threats. They knew better then to mess with me, after I beat the quarterback to a pulp. Now, what possible reason did I have to envy Thomas Carter?

Was it because he was a boy and I was a girl? No, I liked being a girl.

Was it because he was in the popular crowd? No, I didn't care much for High School politics and what not.

Then, what was it? Why did I envy him? It was really simple...he had Sara. I was in love with Sara, my own twin sister, and Thomas had her heart. I know that it's incest and that it should be wrong. I know that I shouldn't have these feelings, but I do. I can't help it. Sara knew me better then I knew myself, she knew when I needed a bear hug or when I needed space. She knew all of my likes and dislikes. She completed me. She was my soul mate. Sometimes, I think either her or me were born in the wrong family, but there's not much I can do about that. I was in love with Sara, but Sara was in love with Thomas. Even though I always had a feeling that she was gay, she did love Thomas in her own way.

"Sara, you look lovely." I heard our mother say. I looked up from the couch, and I swear my heart stopped beating for a moment. Sara looked even more beautiful, if that was possible. Her hair was lightly teased and her bangs fell over her forehead. Our mother had given her a "bowl cut" a few months ago, but Sara somehow made it work. She had on a simple green dress that stopped at the knee and hugged her in the right places. Finishing the look was a pair of converse, Sara always the clumsy twin.

I glanced up and her eyes met mine. I flashed her a smile and she blushed, ducking her head to look at the floor.

**S**

I blushed when Tegan smiled at me and ducked my head. Tegan looked, very handsome. I know that she's a girl, but cute and beautiful never did Tegan justice. She was handsome.

"You look beautiful." I heard Thomas say. I gave him a small smile and wrapped my arms around his waist. As my head was in his chest, my smile turned to a frown as I tightened my hold on Thomas. I hated lying to him, I really did. I love him, but I wasn't IN love with him. I was into girls, or more specifically...my sister. I never told Tegan, to afraid that she'd leave me.

When she confided in me that she was gay, my whole way of thinking got turned upside down. I started to think of all the times we touched, all the times we cuddled. I started to think of the innocent kiss we had when we were four, and the times we held one another in our time of need. That's when I realized that I was in love with my twin sister. I was horrified, disgusted even. But, over time, I accepted the fact that I was in love with her.

Yet, we could never be together. We're sisters and it was so, so wrong.

So, when Thomas had asked me out last summer...I said yes. He was the popular boy, yet he said he loved me. He told be he could see us with a house of our own with kids playing and a cat.

Which brings us to now, the night of prom. This would be the last thing we'd do before we had to study for exams, and I was going to try and love every minute of it.

"I want a picture!" Mom said, waving Tegan to get up off of the couch to come stand next to me and Thomas. The three of us took a picture and then me and Thomas. Then me and Tegan. Tegan had her hand on the small of my back, and it took all of my strength not to shiver from her touch.

When mom was satisfied with the pictures, she told us to go and have fun. Me and Thomas got in his pickup and Tegan got in her Subaru, following us to the building where the dance was going to be held.

"So, you excited baby?" Thomas asked me, placing his hand on my knee. I nodded my head, not really in the mood to talk. It took all my power not to move my knee from Thomas's grasp. My mind wandered to the dance, thinking about how many women would want to dance with Tegan. Even though being gay meant you'd most likely get bullied, no one really had a problem with it. It was just how they were raised, even though that makes no sense.

I just hoped that I wouldn't get jealous like I do at every dance or carnival the school put on. Almost all of the girls wanted Tegan. And every time she ate the attention up, I wanted it to be me. I wanted to be the one she danced with. I wanted to be the one she kissed, the one she loved.

But, that was simply a silly dream.

**T**

I pulled up into the parking lot, parking beside the pickup. I got out and made sure the door was locked, then waited for Sara to come out. When she did, I offered her my hand to help her down. "My lady." I said with my most British accent, my head bowed. Sara giggled at that, "Thank you." She told me, stepping down. She kissed my cheek, smiled and then went off with Thomas.

I stood there, still as a statue. My hand was on my cheek and I was grinning like a schoolgirl.

I walked into the building, and was almost immediately assaulted by girls throwing themselves at me. They all wanted me. They kept on pulling me in all directions, telling the other women that they wanted a dance with me. I just stood still, staring straight ahead to give the women some fun. I saw Sara standing at the food table, giggling mad as she looked at me. I took off my glasses and raised an eyebrow. She just shrugged and turned around.

Finally, I caved in. "Ladies, ladies. There's plenty of me to go around." I told them. "Now, who's the youngest?" I asked. A redhead with freckles across her nose raised her hand. I grabbed said hand and pulled her onto the dance floor, yelling over my shoulder that the other women would get there's in due time. "So, what's your name?" I asked. The redhead smiled and blushed, "Amelia." She said. "Amelia, cute name." I told her, cupping her chin and bringing her head up to me. "Well, Amelia, shall we dance?" I asked her. She nodded, and that's when the music started. I grinned as I brought our bodies together, dancing to the beat.

**S**

I grabbed a brownie when I turned around, trying to control myself. Trying so hard not to go over there and tell the women to back off, that Tegan was mine and mine alone. I know that I had no right to do that. I know it was wrong of me to do that. But, that's what I wanted to do.

I felt a tap and turned to see a smiling Thomas with a cup in each hand. He offered me one and I smiled, thanking him. I lightly sipped the soda, followed by the last bite of my brownie. A "sexy" type song came on, and all I could do was watch as Tegan and a redhead practically grinded on one another to the beat of the song. I bit my lip, trying to keep in the moan that wished to escape. I felt myself getting a bit wet at the sight, watching as Tegan made the redhead jelly.

When the song was done, Tegan kissed the redhead on the cheek and then left to dance with another girl. The next song was a slow one, and that's when Thomas looked my way. "Want to dance?" He asked me. I nodded, tossing my cup in the trash and dragging Thomas to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he my waist. We really didn't dance, it was more of us just rocking back and forth in one place.

"You want to get out of here and go someplace more private?" Thomas asked me. I picked my head up from his chest and looked to see where Tegan was. And, of course, she was dancing with a blonde haired girl now. I looked up at Thomas and nodded, "Sure." I said, even though in the back of my mind I knew that this probably wasn't a good idea.

**T**

As I finished the dance with..Stacy? Stella? I knew her name started with an S, but really could care less.

I wanted to talk to Sara. I saw her, watching me and Amelia. I saw her bite her lip. Or, I think I saw her. I don't know, it could have been my imagination. But, if it wasn't, then that meant Sara might like me like I like her.

I left the blonde and searched for Sara, or Thomas. Yet, I couldn't find either of them. I did happen to find Thomas's friends. "Where the hell is Thomas and my sister!" I yelled at them, hands on my hips. A sandy brown haired boy laughed as he smirked at me. "Well, I believe that Thomas is about to make a hundred dollars." He said, taking out a hundred dollar bill. I breathed in threw my nose and out of my mouth, trying to stay calm. I folded my sleeves up to my elbows and then hung them at my sides. "And, what do you mean, he's about to make a hundred dollars?" I asked him, very nice and sweet.

The rest of the group laughed as the brown haired boy waved the hundred in front of my face. "What I mean, is that I made a bet with dear old Thomas. I bet him that he couldn't bed the next girl that came through the door, and it so happened to be your sister." He told me, his voice full of cockiness and pride. "I saw Thomas taking dear old Sara to the shed a few minutes ago." He said.

I nodded at him, then kneed him in his manhood. He fell to his knees, and I gave him my best punch to his face...knocking him out. I took the hundred and then ran towards the football field, where the shed was. "_Don't worry SaSa, TeeTee's coming_." I whispered, hoping I wasn't to late.

**S**

Thomas took me to the football field, "Thomas, why are we here?" I asked him, looking around the barren field. He smiled at me over the shoulder, "I told you that we'd go someplace more private." He told me. We stopped in front of the equipment shed, and I knew what Thomas meant. I shook my head and tried to get out of his grasp, but he tightened his grip. His face morphed into a cocky, but angry, face. He shook his head, "I intend to see this threw." He told me, before he tossed me inside the shed. He stepped in and closed the door.

I scrambled, trying to get away. But the equipment shed was small, so there was really no place to go. He gave me a cocky smirk, taking off his jacket. "You know, you really should have listened to your sister. She told you how I was. But, you told her that you changed me." He said, "What a joke. All this was, was a bet." He told me. My eyes went wide, "A-a bet?" I asked. He nodded, "Did you honestly think that I could love you? That anyone could love you?" He asked me. Tears started to stream down my face, and he just laughed. He unbuckled his pants, "This was all a bet, and I intend to collect." He told me.

He hovered over me and I just closed my eyes. "_TeeTee, help_." I whispered. He laughed, "Your sister isn't going to be coming to save the day." He said, guessing that TeeTee was Tegan. "It's just you and me."

I tried to shut my eyes even tighter as I felt his hand moving up my thigh, under my dress. Just as I was about to scream for help, even if it was useless, I felt Thomas's weight get thrown off of me.

I cracked an eye open, and saw Tegan on top of Thomas...pounding the shit out of him. _"TeeTee?" _I whispered, praying that this wasn't a dream.

**T**

I ran across the football field, cursing myself. I told Sara what Thomas was. I warned her of what he could do. But, she said she was happy with him. That she trusted him, and that I should trust her. And, of course I dropped it. If Sara was happy, then so was I. But now, I wish I wouldn't have dropped it. Perhaps then, we wouldn't be in the situation. All I knew was that if Thomas so much as laid a finger on her "flower," I'd kill him.

I reached the shed and flung the door, surprised that it was unlocked. I guess Thomas was to anxious to rape my sister, that he forgot to lock the door. I saw Thomas leaning over my sister, his fingers about to go under her dress. All I saw was red and flung him off of Sara, forcing him on the ground. I sat on his chest and began to punch his face in. _"TeeTee?" _I heard Sara whisper out, but I was to furious to stop beating in Thomas's face. "Think you can rape by sister!?" I yelled at him, "Well think again!" I yelled, not caring if he heard me or not.

I felt Sara's hand on my shoulder, making me stop. I looked over and saw that her eyes were all red and her cheeks were still carrying tears. I got off of Thomas and kicked him in side, "Don't ever come near Sara again...or you'll regret it." I told him, kicking him once more for good measure.

I wrapped my arms around Sara, leading her away from the shed and Thomas. "Come on, let's get out of here." I told her. She nodded against my shoulder, her sobs vibrating through my entire body.

**S**

I sobbed against Tegan as she led me to her car. I was to scared to move from her, that she pried herself off of me and ran around to the drivers side. She got in and then quickly took my hand in hers, kissing each of my knuckles. That helped me calm down a bit, but not enough. I felt the car come to life and start to move. I didn't look where we were going. I just looked at Tegan, watching as she kept her eyes on the road but glanced at me every few seconds.

I used my free hand to wipe away my tears that were finally slowing down, now just sniffling. I still couldn't believe that what I had with Thomas was all a lie. It was just a bet. How could he do that? Why would he do that? All of these thoughts swam through my head, trying and failing to make sense of it all.

The car came to a stop and Tegan turned her full gaze at me. "You remember this place?" She asked me. I glanced around, wondering why she'd ask that question. Then, I knew why. I let go of her hand and stepped out of the car on week legs, looking around the ruined park. This was where our four year old selves had our first kiss.

I glanced over my shoulder, looking at Tegan as she walked towards me. "How?" I asked, looking around. She stopped behind me and slipped her arms around my waist, in which I fell against her. "It's been abandoned for a few years now. I came back across it when I was trying to work out my sexuality and feelings." She told me. I nodded, smiling as the image of the two baby us swam threw my mind.

"Why would he do this?" I asked, mostly to myself. Tegan kissed my temple, "Because he's an idiot." She answered me. "Your amazing, and beautiful. Your so smart and so kind. Anyone would be lucky to have you." She said. That brought a smile to my face and I turned around in her arms. My eyes stared into Tegan's, so much like mine and yet so different. "Even you?" I asked, barely above a whisper. I don't know why I asked her, but I did.

She leaned her forehead against mine, closing her eyes. "Especially me." She answered.

I smiled and touched my lips against hers, slowly at first. She moaned into my mouth, which encouraged me to keep going. I brought my hands around her neck and played with her hair. She smiled into the kiss, and I swept my tongue over her bottom lip. She happily let me in, and I moaned as I finally got to taste Tegan. Our tongues didn't fight for dominance. They were just happy to be touching one another.

I brought my hands down to Tegan's pants and started to open them, but her hands stopped me.

**T**

I was finally happy. I was finally kissing Sara, and it was even more then I imagined. It was perfect. It was right. It was magical.

I felt Sara's hands on my pants, but I placed my hands atop hers. She broke the kiss and looked at me, her eyes looking at me with fear. "Do you not want to do this?" She asked me. I gave her a smile and kissed her nose, "I do. I do want to do this, but I love you to much Sara. I love you to much to take you on the dirty ground." I told her. "So, why don't we head home and we can continue this if you so wish?" I asked her.

She just stared at me. "Say it again." She asked me. "Tell me you love me." She asked. I cupped her face and pecked her lips with a gentle touch, "I love you, Sara. I'm in love with you." I told her. She smiled at me, "I'm in love with you to, TeeTee." She told me. I grinned at her and took her hand, leading us back to my car and then back to our house.

When we finally got there, mom wasn't home...which was perfect for the two of us.

I let Sara lead me into her room. I shut the door behind me.

We just stared at one another, not saying a word. Both of us not knowing what to do. I took off my shirt and shoes. She took off her dress and shoes, leaving her in a matching blue bra and thong. I bit my labret, liking what I saw. I took off my pants, which left me in my birthday suit. I was never one to wear thongs or bras. Sara's eyes raked over my body, and she grinned.

"You know, it's unfair that only one of us is naked." I told Sara, pouting a little. She smiled, "Well, we can't have that..can we?" She said. She stepped out of her thong and took off her bra, leaving both of us in our birthday suits. My eyes now raked over Sara, and she looked far better then I had imagined.

She grabbed my hand and walked backwards, laying herself down on her bed and pulling me along with her. "Make me forget." She asked me, referring to Thomas. I nodded at her, "I promise." I said.

I leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth, very gently and tenderly. "_Please_." She whispered against my mouth. I pecked her mouth once more, then worked my way down her body...kissing every last inch. I took her nipples into my mouth and circled my tongue around them. I felt her arch her back and moan, and I mentally patted myself on the back. I kissed a trail down her tummy, earning a very content sigh. "That tickles." She told me, her fingers grasping my hair as she encouraged me to go lower.

I finally found my head between her legs, but didn't inch forward to capture her lips. Instead, I turned and kissed her legs...replacing Thomas's hands with my kisses. "Tegan, please." She moaned, gripping my hair with both of her hands. I brought myself up and our eyes locked, looking at one another with so much love and affection. "What? What do you want Sara?" I asked her.

She bit her lip and didn't say anything. Instead, I felt her hands down at my flower..her fingers teasing my bud. I moaned and bit my labret, tossing my head back with a small gasp. But, I quickly shook my head and took away her fingers. She pouted at me, but I just smiled. I kissed her pout away, "Tonight is about you, not me." I told her. "So, tell me what you wish for me to do."

She looked at me and I saw her mind working, trying to figure out what is was she wanted. She seemed to find her answer because she brought my head down to hers and breathed against my lips, "_Make love to me TeeTee_."

I was oh so happy to oblige.

**S**

Tegan gave me a giant smile, then went down between my legs. When nothing happened, I looked down and saw her looking up at me. "Are you sure?" She asked me. I nodded, "I'm sure." I told her, more sure then anything else in my entire life.

Her mouth was on me in an instant, and I arched my back. This was the first time anyone, save for myself, had touched me down there. She sucked on my clit, earning a moan from my lips. "More." I said. She started to lick a bit more, moving from gentle to a bit more rough, yet sweet. Then, all of a sudden, I felt her finger enter me. I let out a load moan, shutting my eyes tight with pleasure.

I gripped the sheets tightly, begging Tegan for more. A second finger entered me, and I wailed. I felt myself coming closer and closer. It felt like a damn with water, and the damn was about to break. "Tee, im..im..im going to-" I said, but got cut off as I felt pure bliss. I moaned out Tegan's names, professing my love for her over and over again. Tegan just lapped me up, helping me come down from the sky.

When I finally regained my senses, I opened my eyes and saw Tegan hovering above me with a loving smile. She leaned down and kissed me, earning another moan as I tasted something sweet like honey on her lips. When she was done kissing me, she leaned her forehead against mine. "That was, everything that I had dreamed off and more." I told her. Tegan nodded her head, "Same goes for me." She said, kissing my nose.

She got off of me and slipped beside me, pulling the blanket over the two of us. "What about you?" I asked her. She shook her head, wrapping her arms around me and bringing me closer. "Later." She said, "Tonight was about you." I smiled at her, my heart so full of love. I turned around, pressing my back up against her chest. She brought me even more closer and kissed my temple.

"I love you SaSa." She told me.

"I love you to, TeeTee." I told her.

We both fell asleep, tangled in one another with a future of love ahead of us.


End file.
